Faucets are secured to counters by faucet nuts. The faucet nuts are partially comprised of wings. Additionally, faucet supplies are secured to faucets by way of a smaller faucet nut with wings. Faucet nuts are threadably engaged on faucet nipples. The nipples are tubular, hollow, and externally threaded. Faucets are typically in hard to reach areas, such as under a sink counter. Reaching the nuts by hand is usually quite difficult. Tightening and loosening faucet nuts by hand, with most available nut wrenches, is not always possible. Further, most available faucet nut wrenches do not offer the reach possibilities needed to reach all faucet nuts. Hand cannot always adequately secure the fixture. Loosening a nut by hand is often impossible due to the nut being unreachable, over tightened, or frozen. Most existing tools require the use of a screwdriver or like device inserted perpendicularly into the faucet nut tool in order to gain the leverage needed to turn the tool. Space for such levers is seldom available. Space limitations also exist due to the length of most nut wrenches offered. Reaching and leveraging the nuts often calls for either a short or a long wrench. Accessibility to faucet nuts varies. What is needed is a kit which provides various sizes and lengths of wrenches for faucet nuts. The kit should further provide a hand-grip means for turning the wrenches, as well as further leverage for the wrenches. The kit should also contain wrenches whereby a square drive tool, such as a ratchet, can be used to rotate the wrench.
1. Field of the Invention
The faucet nut wrench kit relates to faucet nut wrenches and more particularly to a faucet nut wrench kit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior related art is replete with devices for turning faucet mounting nuts. Each device offers some unique feature. None of the devices known comprises a kit which provides various lengths of faucet nut wrenches, and various sizes of wrenches for addressing different sizes of faucet nuts. Further, the devices do not offer the socket wrench drives of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,447 issued to Bayouth on Dec. 7, 1999 teaches a wrench for engaging a faucet mounting nut. The wrench includes an elongated tubular pipe which has slots at one end and holes in an opposite end for inserting a screwdriver or the like. The tool is limited to either hand rotation without any aids for such, or screwdriver driven rotation. The tool is not a part of a kit for various nut applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,317 issued to Machovsky on Mar. 2, 2004 teaches a multi-purpose plumbing tool which is comprised of two parts. Like U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,447, one tool part relies upon holes into which a screwdriver or the like can be inserted. U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,587 issued to Foerster, Jr. on Apr. 1, 1997 teaches a deep-socket driver with a plurality of slots which can engage the corners of a hexagonal nut, not a wing nut. The driver is further adapted for a hexagonal drive which can be engaged into a drill chuck. The driver is not adapted for a square drive, such as a ratchet.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a faucet nut wrench kit that provides for the advantages of the present faucet nut wrench kit. In this respect, the faucet nut wrench kit substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art. Therefore, a need exists for an improved faucet nut wrench kit.